


Too Much Energy

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, NSFW, it's pretty vanilla tbh, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: Itaru immediately recognized the cover and tried not to outright say that Taichi will probably not like the game if he was expecting the scantily women on the cover to be an indicator of the “sexual content” that was warned of on the box - it wasn’t a secret that the teen had a stash of convenience store porn mags hidden in his room and would sometimes quote cliché tips on “womanizing” - as he once put it.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Too Much Energy

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Shu - Taichi topping Itaru! This was a difficult one to write as I didn't know what situation would be able to lead to the climax (no pun intended, I swear) so I hope that you like it! (And yes, I do think that Itaru is a shotacon pervert but Taichi is too old for that ;-;)

“Itaru-san!” Taichi greeted him as soon as he walked through the door - too close from comfort as he held a game box to his chest, grinning as he looked up the salaryman with those puppy dog eyes, “I got this new game and since you play games, I thought you’d like to try it out with me!”

“Ah, give me a second and I’ll look,” Itaru said, slipping his shoes off and shrugging out of his blazer, “Ah, this is … a game.”

Itaru immediately recognized the cover and tried not to outright say that Taichi will probably not like the game if he was expecting the scantily women on the cover to be an indicator of the “sexual content” that was warned of on the box - it wasn’t a secret that the teen had a stash of convenience store porn mags hidden in his room and would sometimes quote cliché tips on “womanizing” - as he once put it. 

“We can play it after dinner,” Itaru said, more curious about the actual gameplay of a mafia-boys love story than about warning Taichi that aspect of it, “I’ve heard good things about it, it might be fun.”

* * *

“Ah, I... I didn’t know it was like this!” Taichi tried to cover Itaru’s eyes as the cutscene started - a pan overshot of the MC and one of his underlings making out in a suggestive state of undress. Itaru pushed the younger boy away - watching as the scene played out and he could see Taichi fidgeting from the corner of his eye. He grabbed a pillow, pushing it into his lap as he looked away from both Itaru and the screen.

“Not a fan of boys love?” Itaru smirked as he took the controller and chose the options that were pushing the romances route since he was more interested in unlocking those cutscenes rather than the normal ones further down the line. 

“It didn’t know that it was in the game, I thought it was about the mafia!”

“It’s fine, they’re not even doing anything that bad,” Itaru shrugged it, watching as the teen looked back up to the screen just as the scene changed. Of course, Itaru’s choice selections meant that the continuation moved from making out to the MC on all fours, the angle obscuring anything from showing but it was obvious what was happening. Taichi’s eyes widened, face turning red but he made no effort to avert his gaze. Itaru watched as his hand slipped under the pillow and his legs subtly twitching.

“Taichi, have you ever-”

“No!” The teen yelled, jerking in fear and the pillow fell from his lap. His hand was down his sweatpants, an obvious stain on the material that he was obviously ashamed of as he stumbled over his words. 

“It’s fine,” Itaru shrugged, pausing the game and turning his attention to the blushing teen. He barely talked to Taichi - he knew of his existence and on occasion would talk to him, but in general, they were alone together and that wasn’t something that normally happened. 

“We can do that too if you want,” Itaru shrugged as if wasn’t proposing that the two of them have sex. If he says it casually enough, he could play it off as a joke if Taichi freaked out. But the teen just swallowed, nodding as he looked away from Itaru’s bored gaze. 

“I’ve never … with a guy,” Taichi laughed nervously, “Will it hurt?”

“No,” Itaru got up, heading to his desk and pulling a bottle of lube from the drawer - tossing it at Taichi, "I don’t top.”

“Y-you want me to...to you!” Taichi’s eyes widened as he realized what Itaru was asking - but he quickly moved to shove his pants down his thighs along with his boxers which were stained with a copious amount of precum already. Itaru marked up his actions as a good deed - he was doing this for Taichi, not for himself - Taichi wanted to learn and he wasn’t going to say no. He wasn’t excited by the sight of the teen’s cock standing proudly.  _ Not at all.  _

“Yeah, is that a problem?” He hoped it wasn’t as he pushed his sweats around his knees and got onto the couch - his ass perfectly on display for Taichi, who immediately spread his ass and made a noise as he touched the ring of muscle.

“No! I'll make you feel good!” Taichi poured lube on his hand, too much but Itaru wasn’t going to scold him for wasting it when he couldn’t hide his excitement. He unceremoniously shoved two fingers past the ring of muscle much to Itaru’s enjoyment, this wasn’t his first time and he knew it would make him feel worse if Taichi was hesitant about his actions. He scissored them experimentally before pulling them out.

“You sure about this, Itaru-san?” Taichi didn’t know why he was asking for more confirmation as Itaru’s bare ass in the air and the lube that was dripping down the older man’s thigh and coating his hand wasn’t good enough. 

“Yeah,” Itaru nodded and he could feel the excitement going straight to his cock as Taichi moved onto his knees behind him - not wasting any time lining himself up and pushing in with a gasp.

“I-Itaru-san!” Taichi cried out as his hips snapped forward, surprisingly hard enough that Itaru knew that he would be feeling it in the morning, “I’m gonna! Ah!”

Taichi’s movements were rough, uncoordinated as he dug his fingers into Itaru’s hips and fucked him with all he had. It was obviously his first time, telling just by his movements but the constant mutterings of  _ I can’t believe this  _ and  _ this is  _ \- an Itaru didn’t mind if this didn’t last that long. It was just him helping the teen with his _ … problem _ before sending him off for the night to save him from the embarrassment. After all, Taichi was a bit too old for his tastes. 

“Oh my-” Taichi’s hips slammed forward with enough force that Itaru’s arms gave out and he collapsed forward, the grip around his hips tight enough that he was held upright. He could feel the cum filling him and pushed aside the disappointment that didn’t cum yet.

Taichi pulled out, spreading his ass and watching as his cum leaked out with the lube. If Itaru had to bet money with his past self that one day he’d be face down, ass up with a high schooler’s cum leaking out of him - he would be out a lot of money right now. 

“Itaru-san, I’m going to … I’m going to go in again,” Taichi said, lining himself up again before pushing it. He barely had a refractory period and was immediately ready for round two, which shouldn’t have been surprising - he was in the height of his teenage hormones and always had too much energy. But even this was pushing what should be normal in a person.

This time he was slower, but still just as rough as he snapped his hips forward. He leaned over Itaru’s body, face pressed against the older man’s back as he wrapped his hand around his cock. His grip was tight, each rough stroke only softened but the lube that wasn’t completed wiped off onto his hips and Itaru was seeing stars. 

“Come on, Itaru-San, I want to make you feel good,” Taichi was mumbling against his back, probably thinking that Itaru couldn’t hear him. That was enough to send the older man into the red - legs shaking and threatening to give out as his cum spilled out over Taichi’s fist, his face buried in the couch as he gasped for the boy to stop working his cock. Taichi pulled out just seconds before he came, his load spilling over Itaru’s ass. 

“Ah? Itaru-san?” He jabbed a finger against his shoulder, but Itaru’s eyes only flitted over to him briefly before closing. The soft smile on the older man’s face was enough to make the teen feel confident as he grabbed a shirt off the ground and wiped himself off before moving to Itaru, “Thanks for that! I’m sorry that came inside you, the magazines always say that’s a big no but it felt so good and I couldn’t stop myself!”

After cumming twice he still had energy, Itaru envied that kind of stamina but here he was. Nearly passed out from an orgasm, ready to take a nap. 

“I should go, I still have homework to finish up! You can just save the game and I’ll come over later to play,” Taichi redressed and Itaru’s eyes opened for a moment to see the flushed look on his face, “We can do this again too! Bye!” 

His eyes closed again - the sound of the door opening and closing was quickly followed by running outside his window. He was going to need to upgrade his stamina if he was going to do this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can leave a request in the comments! Also huge thank you to the people who leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate them all even it's just like "WOW" or something because it encourages me to write and play with these ideas more comfortably. Thanks for reading!


End file.
